


Poor Jeremy Didn't Ask For This

by Wowza_Its_BMC



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Fire Demon Rich, Jeremy needs a hug per usual, M/M, Mermaid Brooke, Mind Reader Jenna, Multi, Siren Chloe, Vampire Jeremy, Werewolf Michael, Witch Christine, its a supernatural au and dont worry it is not the last, welcome back to hell, werewolf Jake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowza_Its_BMC/pseuds/Wowza_Its_BMC
Summary: Jeremy didn't really want to move. Especially not to New Jersey. He also didn't want to make friends with a bunch of monsters, then be turned himself. We don't always get what we want Jeremy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to my fic hell have fun

Jeremy Heere had just gotten to his new house fifteen minutes ago, and he already hated it. Sure, not many kids liked moving, but he still hated it. For one, he had moved to New Jersey. Who in their right mind moves to New Jersey of all places. That reason brought up the second reason this move sucked. They only moved because his uncle had died, and they got the house. It was Jeremy’s uncle who seemed to be nice, and he had a heart attack. 

Jeremy had no idea why they got the house, but he wished they hadn’t. The third and final reason was he had to leave everything behind. Sure, he wasn’t super popular, but he had a few friends. And now they were in a small new town in an older house. It was a nice house, with three floors if you included the attic space. It was only a few minutes away from the ‘town’, and a small walk away from a beach. Jeremy couldn’t be too upset with the location.

He stretched out and yawned slightly. The car ride was tight, and he couldn’t wait to stretch out. The lanky boy walked over to his dad. “Hey, I’m in the attic right?” His dad nodded. “Yep, that’s where the movers put your stuff. Go ahead and start unpacking.” Jeremy grabbed the few bags he brought and walked into the house. He could look around when things were unpacked. 

Jeremy hauled the heavy bags up to the attic. It had a bathroom next to it and a small window with a balcony. It was a nice room. Nicer than his old one anyways. He looked at the bare bed and started making it, deciding his bed was step one. Once he got that in a decent state, he started unpacking. This was a much larger room, so he had some empty space. It was kinda nice.  
Soon enough everything was unpacked to where he could feel comfortable and at home. Although he didn’t rest for long. “Hey dad! I’m gonna go look around town.” He started walking downstairs, slipping on a blue cardigan and some white converse. His dad yelled from the second floor. “Don’t stay out too late! Be careful! Love ya Jeremy!” Jeremy opened the door and smiled. “Love you too!” He walked out, heading for town. 

It was only five minutes or so before he hit the town. Everyone seemed to mostly walk, only a few cars passing by. He quickly passed the large stores, getting to the smaller town. The first thing Jeremy saw was a store advertising charms, curses, and the like. He shrugged, thinking it might be an interesting tourist trap. He ran over to it and opened the door.

He was greeted by a small girl with short black hair and brown eyes. She smiled happily. “Hi! Can I help you?” He smiled softly at her. She couldn’t be older than him. “H-hi, I’m new t-to town, and just wanted to l-l-look around.” She kept up her cheerful energy. “Nice to meet you and welcome to Middleborough!” She extended a hand. “I’m Christine Canigula. I think we’ll probably be classmates! If you go to the public high school that is.” 

Jeremy gently shook her hand. “Yeah, w-we will be. I-I’m Jeremy Heere..so what’s up w-with the store?” Christine looked around at the shelves. “Oh you know, big tourist trap. I’d say it works well enough!” She smiled widely. A taller girl with brown-red hair burst in, fixing her pink sweater, then looked at Christine. “OMG Chris! You’re not gonna believe what I heard about Madeline! Oh, you have a customer. Sorry.” She looked down at her phone, typing at incredible speeds.

Christine smiled warmly at the girl and leaned on the counter. “Don’t worry Jenna. Jeremy is just looking around. Not buying anything. What did you hear?” The girl, now known as Jenna, focused on Jeremy. “Jenna Rolan. I trust you’re new here?” Jeremy softly nodded. Jenna looked at him. “See ya at school then. Okay so Chloe told me Madeline told her..” She began to Christine, who was hanging onto her words. Jeremy took that as an excuse to leave.

He walked out of the store and looked around the town, finding a small frozen yogurt shop. He stopped there to get something to snack on. As he entered, two girls stared at him. One had pretty blonde hair tied up in a bun, and an oversized yellow sweater. The other had brown hair that went blonde at the ends. The brunette whispered to the other. “That’s the one Jenna messaged me about.” The other one perked up and skipped over to him. 

“Hi! I’m Brooke Lohst. It’s nice to meet you.” The other girl rolled her eyes and walked over. “Chloe Valentine. Charmed, I’m sure.” Jeremy waved awkwardly at the two. “J-Jeremy..Heere. Jeremy Heere.” Chloe looked at her purple nails. “We heard. So you’re new?” He nodded softly. Brooke quickly started texting. “Well, you should get going. It’s gonna get dark soon.” Chloe muttered. He left without getting a snack, walking towards the beach. 

Two guys were hanging on the boardwalk. “Dude you know I can’t go to the beach.” The shorter one said. The taller boy next to him laughed. “Then you shouldn’t have moved to a beach town. That’s just a bad decision.” Their phones both vibrated. They looked at them, then up at Jeremy. Shit. “Um, h-hi..” The shorter one strutted up. “Yo! Rich Goranski.” He slapped Jeremy on the back.

Jeremy felt a sudden hot burn. He winced, but kept composure. The taller one smiled softly. “Jake Dillenger. Sorry for scaring you. Brooke just texted us. I guess she wants us to know the new kid.” Rich moved back next to Jake, and Jeremy waved softly. “I’m Jeremy Heere. It’s nice to meet you.” He quickly saw the time. “Shit..I’m sorry, I gotta head home! I-I’ll be back here tomorrow though!” He waved and ran off. As he ran, Jeremy passed a 7/11. It couldn’t hurt to get something to eat. He was starving. He’d have to be super quick though.

Jeremy walked in, quickly going for the food. He saw a slightly taller guy, humming along to music coming from his headphones. He saw Jeremy. “Oh hey! Jenna told me about you.” He quietly cursed at her, then smiled up at the other boy. He had thick glasses that kept slipping off the bridge of his nose. “I’m Jeremy Heere. Nice to meet you.” He held out a hand. The other quickly shook it. “Michael Mell. Nice to meet ya too.” Jeremy noticed his patches, a pac man one sticking out.

“Y-you like retro games?” He asked with an almost childlike sense of wonder in his voice. Michael nodded. “They’re the best. My favorite is Apocolypse of The Damned.” Jeremy’s eyes lit up as he followed Michael to the slushie machine. “Mine too! It’s the best! It’s impossible without co op though.” Michael smiled as he slurped a cherry slushie. “Well then we can play it together sometime. Can I see your phone?” Jeremy handed it over, and Michael but in his number. “There ya go.” Jeremy smiled and got a blue raspberry slushie. They both paid, and walked out talking about their favorite games. 

As soon as they walked outside, Michael shivered. He quickly looked up. “Shit. I gotta go. See ya tomorrow Jeremy!” He quickly ran away, leaving a confused Jeremy. He slowly walked home, slurping at his slushie. When he got home, he gave a quick wave to his dad before heading upstairs. He changed into pajamas and hopped into bed.

HeereandQueer: Hey man you okay?  
Michaelinthebedroom: Yeah I’m fine just curfew

HeereandQueer: Okay. Wanna hang out tomorrow?

Michaelinthebedroom: sure thing man!

Jeremy smiled, but something felt off still. He got up, walking out. “I’m heading to the beach. Be back soon.” He yelled out, leaving soon after. He walked down to the beach, hearing muffled voices and seeing a light from a nearby cave. He walked into the water, relaxing a bit. He heard the familiar voice of Brooke. “Jerry?” He looked around for her. “It’s actually Jeremy..”. He looked down and saw Brooke in the water. It took him a minute to register the light yellow tail replacing her legs. He suddenly saw the scales decorating her arms and neck.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flippity Flap it all goes to crap

He opened and closed his mouth for a minute, trying to talk. Eventually, Jeremy just ran out into a nearby lit cave. People would be there. That’s what he needed. He ran in as fast as his lanky legs could carry him. When Jeremy made it into the cave, he was more frightened than before. He saw two wolf like creatures who oddly looked and wore the clothes of Jake and Michael, both with bright yellow eyes. He saw Chloe with a long purple tail, and scales decorating her skin. Jenna and Christine looked normal for the most part. Rich was sitting there with bright red glowing eyes. He had large red wings on his back and was seeming to make a fireball in his hands.

Jeremy stared for a minute before letting out a panicked shriek. This was either a really weird dream or a really weird prank. As soon as he made a noise, everyone turned to him. Christine quickly grabbed what looked like a wand, and shot water at Rich’s fireball. “God damnit Christine.” Chloe muttered. Jeremy quickly ran away, everyone trailing after him. When he made it back on shore, Jeremy hid behind a giant rock. This couldn’t be real. 

He looked up and saw a large black bat with piercing red eyes staring him down. “Um..h-hi..”. The bat landed on his neck and bit down. Jeremy screamed loudly, trying to get it off. It hurt like hell. Soon enough everyone had surrounded him. He heard muffled shouts and screams. Everything was going fuzzy around him, as he had stopped fighting.

Then everything around him went black.

He woke up on a bed a lot comfier bed than his own, shuffling around. Jeremy ached all over, and he didn’t wanna move. He heard several muffled voices. The first one he made out was Michael. “Oh thank god he’s waking up.” “Oh yay! You feeling okay Jeremy?” Christine asked. When he opened his eyes, everyone was crowded around him. They all looked normal though. “Oh..what happened? That was a super weird dream..”

As he slowly sat up, everyone had a guilty look at the word dream. “That..was a dream right..?” Christine put her hands out. “Don’t freak out..”. And Jeremy did just that: freaked out. “Wh-what the hell?! What are you guys?!” He backed against the bed. Jake and Michael shared a look, Jake finally clearing his throat. “Well, me and Mike and werewolves..i-if you couldn’t tell..”

Rich looked down. “Flame demon..” Brooke held onto Chloe. “I’m a mermaid..”. Chloe sighed softly. “Siren.” Christine looked at him. “I’m a witch. That’s why I have the store.” Finally Jenna talked. “I’m a mind reader.” Jeremy let out a small squeak of fear. After a minute Jenna laughed. “michAEL THAT’S GAY.” Michael blushed softly. “Well I’m fucking gay deal with it.” Christine shot them both a Mom Look. “Oh, right. Um, Jere, you alright..?” Jeremy looked like his soul had been ripped from his body.

“What happened to me after I blacked out..? Why is everything aching.” Chloe looked at him. “If you couldn’t tell, that was a vampire bat. And it bit you. Take a guess.” Brooke elbowed her. “Sorry..”. She mumbled. Jeremy started stuttering out. “B-but that’s i-i-impossible! This wh-whole situation is impossible..!” He pulled at his hair, shaking softly. Michael’s eyes widened. 

“O-Okay, Jere Bear..breathe..can I touch you..?” He gave a small nod. Michael wrapped his arms around him. “You’re gonna be okay..it’s all gonna be okay.” After a few minutes, Michael let go as Jeremy started calming down. Rich spoke up. “How did you make all these nicknames already?” Michael sighed. “I have nicknames for everyone.” Rich stared. “Then what’s mine?” “Arson Fucker.”

“So, I’m turning or have turned into a vampire...am I gonna be okay..?” Christine nodded softly. “I’ll make something to help with the sun. “For now, just wear a hoodie.” He nodded softly. “A-am I gonna have to hurt people?! I d-d-don’t wanna do th-that!” Jake sighed. “Unfortunately. But you can come with us! Does that help..?” He nodded softly. 

Jenna sighed. “Let’s do something to rela- Oh god Rich no.” Rich jumped in. “We’re gonna watch Shrek!” Everyone groaned. “Okay fine geez. Can someone help Jeremy out?” Jenna spoke. “Michael will.” Michael grumbled. “Jenna stop with that.” He slid off his hoodie, revealing a Galaga t shirt underneath. He handed Jeremy his hoodie. “There ya go.”  
Jeremy muttered a small thanks and put it on. “So what all is gonna happen to me? I’m not gonna like, kill my dad right? Do I have to kill or can I drink just a bit?!” He was clearly panicking again. Christine sighed. “Let’s give you two some time to sort this all out..”. She pulled everyone away, Jake having to pick Rich up. Jeremy held onto the hoodie tightly as they left. 

“Michael? I-I’m not like immortal or anything right..? You aren’t..”. Michael looked down. “I’ve been seventeen since the early nineties..”. Jeremy curled up tighter. “Oh my god..I’m gonna be alive forever..e-everyone I love is g-g-gonna die in front of me!” He felt tears burn at the back of his eyes, but he forced them away. “This has to be a dream, r-right..? Michael there’s a cure right?!”

Michael took a long sigh. “No..If there was I’d be human again..”. He laughed softly. “It’s a lot to handle..I know. But we’re all in the same boat.” He sat next to him and gave his hand a comforting squeeze. “Do you..have any questions?” Jeremy nodded. “Um...how much blood do I need? Can I drink animal blood? What else happened to me? What can I do? What is it like never aging? Am I gonna look like this forever?-” 

He was about to ask another question when Michael cut him off. “Okay, first question. You need a few pints a week. But that’s if you go bare minimum. You’d be starving. Animal blood works I think, but it takes a lot. And you’re super pale now, like paler than before. Also your canine teeth are poking out a bit.” Jeremy covered his mouth in a weird sort of embarrassment. “As for side effects, I’d talk to Christine. She knows all sorts about this kinda stuff.” Jeremy slowly processed everything.

Michael continued. “Not aging is...weird. I’ll graduate then do another four years, so I make sure no one knows me. Seeing everything happen is..crazy though. It’s just..a lot. And I haven’t changed appearance wise, so probably dude.” Jeremy sighed. “Thanks, Michael.” He smiled softly. “I guess I should talk to Chris about all this.” Jeremy stood up and stretched, looking at Michael. “Let’s go..”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone reveals how old they really are. Poor Jeremy. Also, Christine gets really excited about her interests.

Jeremy held tightly onto Michael’s hand tightly, finding him comforting in a grounding sort of way. They walked into the living room together, Shrek The Musical playing on the TV. Everyone turned their head as they heard the two boys walk in. Jenna looked at the TV then at the pair. “It was a compromise.” Jeremy cleared his throat. “Um, Ch-Christine? Can you help me figure out everything that’s happening?” She nodded eagerly and hopped up.

“To the shop! Jeremy don’t forget to put the hood up.” She walked out as Jeremy pulled the hood over his head. As everyone walked out, Jeremy felt a searing pain on his hands. He pushed them into his pockets as the pain subsided. “I need to watch that..” He mumbled as they reached Christine’s shop. “We can go back to the workshop. I’m so excited! It’s been forever since I had a species to learn about!” 

Jeremy looked at everyone. “Um..how long have you guys been your ages?” Christine looked at him. “Oh..y’know...1800’s..”. Jeremy gaped. Rich shrugged. “Late eighties.” Jake bit his lip. “Early sixties.” Brooke held onto Chloe. “Chlo and I have been around since the 1700’s.” Jenna was on her phone. “A few years. Chrissy just turned me after all.” Jeremy was dumbfounded as Michael looked awkwardly at him.

“W-W-Wait! How does witch and mind reader make you immortal?” Christine shrugged. “It’s a side effect of magic. At least another thousand years, at the very least.” She pulled back the curtains behind the counter, which led to a very witchy room. It was still neatly organized. Christine gestured to a couch and a few chairs, quickly looking for books. Jenna sat down in a chair and typed. Jake held Rich in the other chair. Brooke and Chloe leaned together, and Jeremy and Michael stayed close together.

After a while, Christine pulled out a book. “Okay Jerm! Let’s see what’s gonna happen!” Brooke looked at her. “Chrissy..let’s be nice..”. Chloe rolled her eyes. “It’s the truth. At least he has us.” Brooke nodded in agreement. Jeremy bit his lip. “What is it Christine?” He fiddled with the hoodie’s strings in nervousness. “Please tell me I’m not gonna die.”

She shook her head. “You’re not gonna die Jerm. You’re gonna feel a lot of muscle pain though. Super strength and speed are coming. Also, your senses will get heightened, you can turn into a bat, float at night, and you’re persuasive to the point of mind control sometimes.” Jeremy looked like he was gonna faint. “Way to beat around the bush, Chris.” Rich muttered before Jake slapped a hand on his mouth. “Um, Jerry..?” Brooke waved a hand over his eyes. 

He quickly snapped out of his thoughts. “That’s...a lot..”. He pulled at his hair. “There are drawbacks though..I can’t be in sunlight directly until you get that sunscreen for me..what else?” Christine read over. “Well, if you get super hungry you can go kinda crazy, sometimes you do have to kill, and when it’s a full moon and you’re out in it, your eyes go super red and your fangs are long!” 

Jeremy had stopped functioning again. “God damn it Chris..”. Chloe snapped her fingers in his face. “Ah! O-Okay..this is fine, r-r-right..? I’m only gonna have to hurt people regularly or I could injure someone I care for..”. The tears burned in his eyes, and he let them fall as soon as he felt a horrible pain. “O-Ow shit!” He held onto his head, trying to make the pain go away. “Jeremy! Are you okay?!” Christine yelled, though it sounded muffled out. He rocked back and forth in his seat.

After a few minutes the pain subsided. “God..everything hurts…”. Jeremy rubbed his eyes. Michael sighed. “You feel okay Jere Bear..? That looked painful.” “It was Mikey. I felt like I was being stabbed while being lit on fire.” Rich made a small flame. “Let’s test that.” Michael shot him a look. “I will literally drop kick you back to hell.” Jenna piped in. “Bitch slap him to hell!” Christine gave them all a mom look, and they shut up. 

Jeremy was holding onto himself, gripping the oversized hoodie. Jenna snickered softly, having Michael let out a low growl. “Jesus Christ..”. Jenna muttered. “Okay Jerry. How about we all go to your house? You shouldn’t be alone until you’ve got a good grip on everything.” Brooke suggested. “Um, sure. You guys need to pack though.” Michael picked Jeremy up and put his hood on. “Let’s go then.”

Jeremy seemed clearly confused as they left. “Soooooo..when I need to eat, I can go with you and Jake right?” Michael nodded. “Sure thing. It shouldn’t take too long for me to pack.” As they arrived at Michael’s house, Jeremy helped Michael pack essentials. Then they were off again. A few minutes later Jeremy led Michael to his house. “Hey dad, my friends are - before the pair made their way to the attic.

“Sorry it’s so cluttered. I haven’t finished unpacking.” Jeremy slipped the hoodie and closed all the windows. “No worries Jere Bear. I brought some games, so we can play all night. We can take you to the hangout too. Around midnight.” He smiled. Soon enough everyone had shown up. “Hey guys, how do I tell my dad? Like, I won’t be aging.”

Michael finally cleared his throat. “Whenever he asks tell him the truth. He should notice eventually, so let him. That’s what I did with my moms. We can be there with you if you want.” Jeremy smiled. “Thanks. Now let’s play videogames until midnight!” They played two at a time, Michael and Jeremy definitely being the best. Rich almost caught his controller on fire in frustration. Jake had to pick him up and pull him away. 

Chloe checked the time as she ate some pringles. “Hey guys wanna go out now?” Jeremy rubbed his head, dealing from another muscle spasm. “S-sure. It’s not gonna hurt right..?” Michael shook his head. “Nah. I wish you kept your eyes though. Blue suits you.” Jeremy blushed as he put on his cardigan and led everyone out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I'll try and update more frequently as I get a plan together

As they walked out of the house, Jeremy stretched out. “It’s nice to just be outside without a hoodie on.” He rubbed his mouth. Christine had overhyped how long his fangs would get. They looked like vampire teeth, sure, but still pretty normal. His eyes had gone red, but it was dull. They almost looked brown. The guys continued to change, but the girls didn’t. Jeremy seemed confused. “Jenna and I always look human. Brooke and Chloe have to get into water.” 

Rich stretched, showing off his new wings. “Let’s head then!” Jake laughed softly, seeing Rich trying to look tough. Michael laughed a bit louder at Jeremy. “You look so intimidating. I’m shaking.” Jeremy rolled his eyes. “A bit more intimidating than you. You look like a bad fursuit.” Jenna snorted. Chloe and Brooke hopped in the water and took of their clothes before they turned. Rich hummed in thought. “If you date a werewolf, who’s the real furry?” “Both.” Christine chimed in.

Jenna smirked. “Rich, was that question your confession to Jake?” Rich glared. “I will personally set you on fire. And I won’t have a single goddamn regret.” They finally reached the cave, Brooke and Chloe already there. Jeremy looked around. “How do you guys see?” Rich lit a lantern and smiled. Everyone sat down. “So..what do we do here?” Jake shrugged. “Whatever the hell we wanna do.” Jenna smirked. “I wanna see Jeremy become his new fursona.” Jeremy tried to stutter out a reply. Rich snickered. “Does Jeremy Heere is furry?”  
Brooke stretched her tail out. “So, what’s the plan for tonight? Seance? Make Jeremy go beat the Seven Eleven clerk into giving us free slushies?” Jeremy’s eyes widened. “No!” Brooke laughed. “Kidding Jerry! Seriously though, how d’ya feel?” He shrugged. “Weird. But awake. Anyways, can I distract Michael and Jake with a chew toy?” Michael glared. “I will literally maim you. But are ya hungry?” Jeremy nodded sheepishly. Michael stood up. “Raincheck. Jere and I are gonna go get some food.” Michael took Jeremy’s hand. “C’mon Miah.” 

Jeremy let Michael lead him towards the woods. He then picked Jeremy up. “I’m faster right now. Besides, you’re not exactly heavy.” Jeremy blushed. “Where are we going..?” “A nearby town. It’s pretty populated.” Jeremy was shaking in Michael’s arms. “I-I-I don’t wanna..”. He said softly. Michael looked down. “What’s wrong, Jere Bear?” “I don’t wanna do this...I don’t wanna hurt people. These people have lives and I just have to-”. He couldn’t even continue, heavy breathing mixed in with sobs.

“Okay, Jeremy. Breathe. Breathe. Can I touch you?” Jeremy nodded softly. Michael wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. “How about we go to the blood bank and just get a few bags? I can just get some deli meats okay?” Jeremy nodded softly, wiping tears. “So..no one would get hurt?” Michael nodded. “Everyone would be okay. We can slowly get there. No hurries.” Jeremy hugged him softly. “Thank you Micah..”. “No problem Jeremy. You need a minute?” He nodded, the two sitting there for a bit.

Jeremy slowly stood up. “I-I’m ready.” Michael got up. “Let’s head then. You wanna just walk it or want me to carry ya?” Jeremy smiled softly. “It doesn’t matt-Ah!” Michael lifted him up. “I’m faster.” He stuck his tongue out at Jeremy. “Put that thing back where it came from or so help me.” Michael stuck his tongue out more, stopping after a minute. “And we’re off.” Michael took Jeremy to the city. “Here we are. Blood bank truck. Let’s get you a few bags.” Michael grabbed a bobby pin from his hoodie and picked the lock. 

“Let me go in Miah. Don’t want you to lose your cool.” Michael hopped into the car. After a minute he came out with three blood bags and shoved them into his bag. “Let’s get you a cup.” Jeremy nodded, smelling the blood. He felt his mouth water. “Yes please.” Michael picked him up again. “I should have some raw meat and cups at my house. Let’s head.” Jeremy leaned towards Michael’s bag the entire way. When they made it to Michael’s house, the taller set Jeremy down. “Text everyone to come over. I’ll fix you some tasty blood and get myself some food.” 

Jeremy quickly texted everyone to come over. Michael got himself a small piece of steak and handed a coffee mug to Jeremy. “There ya go. One cup of nice warm blood!” Jeremy grabbed it and stared at it. “Here goes nothing…”. He took a sip. “It tastes like...cherry? It’s good.” Michael smiled. “Glad you like it!” The door bursted open, Rich entering with everyone behind him. “Yo, how you guys doing?” Jeremy smiled softly. “All in all..not too heinous day.”


End file.
